


Thank You For Calling

by LadyFerocious



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Business Owner Levi, Call agent Eren, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MMA, Relationship starts off Platonic but the lines blur very quickly, Slow Burn, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFerocious/pseuds/LadyFerocious
Summary: Eren Jaeger has been going through life with no clear goal in mind, just trying to make it through life and not be afraid of his own shadow. After a traumatic experience, he doesn't know if he'll ever be as strong as he wanted to be. But after one phone call from his job, Eren decides to look into the caller, someone he's sure he's known from his past, Levi Ackerman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! I'm so excited to finally post something on this site, I've never posted here before, but I hope you all enjoy this fic! My former name on this site was "FeminineFerocious", but now it's LadyFerocious. You can just call me Ferocious if you want though, this work is mine, please leave me your thoughts 😄

Chapter 1 We Meet Again   
  
"Hello, thank you for calling this is Eren Jaeger speaking how may I help you?"

It had been a few months since Eren has been working at this call center; it wasn't really something that he enjoyed but it did help him to pay the bills. He honestly didn't speak to customers over the phone very much since he was mostly on email duty and even chats however lately they've been putting him on more calls which he absolutely hated at least when he was on emails and chats he didn't have to speak to anybody directly.

Thankfully, the lady on the phone seems to be very nice and sweet and it was a very quick call as she just wanted to pay her bill. After helping her out with that are inside he really just wanted to leave and go home and just relax

_Ring_ _Ring_. Oh great the phone rang again. Eren sighed again and then unmuted the headset and then once again try to plaster a fake smile on his face; even though he knew the customer couldn't see him, it helps with his tone. He repeated the greeting.

"Hello and thank you for calling my name is Eren how may I help you?"

The person on the phone said, "Hi I just need to order some hair supplies do you know if there are any good deals available? Be honest with me kid."

Eren was a little surprised by the voice it was just so deep and it sounded almost like velvet. He immediately loves this man's voice, in a way it sounded almost aggressive yet gentle at the same time. Strange.

"Of course sir we have many deals on certain products can you please give me your email address so I can look up your account. As Eren kept the man talking, he was clicking away like mad trying to get the man's account and of course get the best deals for him as long as the man was willing to be nice Aaron was going to be nice back. Within reason of course.

Eren had gotten the man's information and he helped him to find some good deals on hair care products and Combs and brushes and anything else that the man needed Eren found out that the man's name was Levi Ackerman. Eren really likes his name and for some reason, Eren could honestly think that it sounded familiar but he could not put his finger on it.

"Okay, sir have I completed the reason for your call today?" Eren waited patiently for Levi to say yes or no. Eren really hoped that he was able to help him, and for some reason, the boy just really wanted to please this man.

Levi's grunted," Yeah I think that'll just about do it. Thanks again kid I really appreciated it and I'm sorry I didn't have my credit card information on hand just yet I just got this business from my mother and I want to make sure I'm doing everything right." 

  
  


Eren nodded out of habit and he said, "That sounds wonderful I really do hope that everything goes well in your business I'm sure you're going to do just great."

Levi chuckled. " Well I'm going to try in this area it's pretty hard LA can be pretty harsh but thanks again for your help Brat, you have a good rest of your night."

Eren said softly," You have a good night to Levi."

" Thanks again Eren." And then leave I hung up.

For some reason, Eren was in a daze. Usually, he wasn't slow after these calls, he tried to get them done as quickly as possible but as he looked at the time he noticed he speaking to Levi for almost 30 minutes holy cow!

Eren groaned. He knew he was going to get chewed out by this from his supervisor Nanaba. The calls were supposed to be way shorter than this even though it was a good call and it's not like him and Levi ever argued or anything like that but Eren had to be very careful; this is why he hated calls so much.   
  


* * *

  
  
After saying goodbye to everybody Eren had decided to drive home straight home since he did have some leftovers that he could eat the whole way he couldn't help but think about the call which was a bit strange usually Eren try to forget about the calls as much as possible the only times he really dwelled on them when they were really bad calls but this one was actually very nice once in a while it would feel like to leave I was talking to a friend over the phone and this was usually when the customer was just so nice

But what but what was even grabbing errands attention, even more, was Levi's address Eren noticed that Levi was not very far from him Aaron lived in the valley which wasn't very far from Los Angeles at all an errand swore that he recognized the street names as Eren thought about it, even more, he realized he was just a 30-minute drive away

Eren shook his head he realized that it did sound kind of creepy but he couldn't help but actually want to go to Levi's business as they talked Levi mentioned that he owned a hair salon and that he had been doing hair for a good few years but this was the first time he was actually going to be owning his own salon. Eren felt Intrigued especially since it had been a very long time since he had his haircut lately he had been keeping it long but he also wanted it to look neater than it usually did

" Yeah I'll just tell him that I want a haircut you won't be creepy at all" Eren said out loud to himself you still couldn't help but feel a little creeped out but all he was going to do was get a haircut plus he really wanted to see Levi again Eren still couldn't put his finger on it but his gut was really telling him to just go to the hair salon many of the calls they got were in the state of California and sometimes couldn't help but notice that the person he was speaking to live close by.

Of course he never really thought about actually going to that person's house or their place of business that would be just too much and he wasn't allowed to write down a customer's information and he surely didn't do that with Levi but what was intriguing Eren the most was that he instantly remember the address especially since Eren had such a horrible memory nowadays especially ever since the incident...

Eren almost whimpered he really did not want to remember that awful time in his life. It wasn't even that long ago and that's why it's sometimes hard for him to get over it. He still wondered if he'll ever really get over it at all.

Thankfully Eren was able to get a parking spot in the small parking lot at his apartment once he turned off the engine he patted into his home his little studio apartment took off his shoes and plopped onto his bed he contemplated going to bed right away and just skip dinner but he decided to just take off his clothes and get into his pajamas and check his emails and social media before he decided to call it a night. He still kept thinking about Levi and about going to his Salon the next day thankfully Eren has the day off he just hadn't been in the mood to take any overtime lately.

The boy couldn't help but think of what he was going to say when he met this Levi's guy he couldn't help but wonder what did this man look like and it honestly kept disturbing Eren more and more with how obsessive he was becoming of going he knew it was because he was uncovering a hidden memory ever since the incident where it literally got beaten out of him. He just knew this would be something else very important and that's why he decided to go if the man really did not want to see Eren then Eren would leave and he would just never go there again. Simple as that.

Turning over on his side Eren couldn't help but really hope and pray that seeing this guy would help him to uncover some more memories and just and just help somehow.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
The next day saw Eren driving down the 101 Freeway to LA, he was doing it. He was going to see that hair salon. His stomach raged with butterflies, but he also felt in his gut that he just had to do this. Once he got to the strip mall, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of nostalgia. He had been here before… He just knew it.   
  
He parked his Honda and took a look around. It was bigger than an average strip mall, but he still marveled how shiny and new everything looked. His eyes widened once he saw the hair salon.   
  
‘Ackerman’s Hair Care’. It suddenly clicked in Eren’s head. His mother used to work there! He hadn't been here in ages!   
  
With a newfound sense of excitement, the boy dashed to the salon and as he pulled at the door his heart dropped at realizing it was closed. Eren bit his lip, tears stinging his eyes, and then he jumped once a he felt a hand touch his shoulder.   
  
“Oh!, I’m sorry sweetie, the salon is closed for today.” A petite young woman apologized as she steadied Eren who had yelped and clutching his chest like he had a heart attack.   
  
Eren suddenly blew a sigh of relief. He apologized as well for being so jumpy, noticing how short this young lady was. He also noticed her belly protruding. “Wow, you’re pregnant.”   
  
The short lady laughed as Eren blushed realizing what he just said. “Yes I am! I’m still expecting in a few months, by the way, my name is Petra!” she extended her hand, and Eren shook it gently.   
  
Just as Eren was about to ask why and when would the salon open, Petra said,” Right now the owner is hosting a fight in his MMA gym next door.”   
  
The boy blinked. MMA? He then stretched his head and finally noticed the MMA gym just a few feet from the salon. When the hell did that get there!

  
Eren gasped. Now he remembered, he used to frequent here when he was little, sometimes his mom and dad would take him to learn martial arts. He believed it was a karate school at the time since MMA wasn’t really popular yet.   
  
Petra nodded. “Oh yes, well, I should really say he’s in the fight. Do you want to come in and check it out? It’s free! It really was just supposed to be a light sparring, but Levi always tends to get men so riled up they want to challenge him!” The woman shook her head with a tired smile.   
  
Eren felt like his eyes were about to pop out of his skull. What the hell? So the owner of this salon was also the owner of this MMA gym?! The boy felt like he was in a daze as Petra led him inside where he could people screaming and yelling in throes of excitement seeing men pummel the living daylights out of each other. Eren barely glanced around, it seemed like the fight was just barely about to start.   
  
He didn’t catch the name of the challenger, but he heard the announcer over the loudspeakers say, “And fighting out of Los Angels California, weighing in at 150 pounds, he stands at 5 foot 3 inches, Humanity’s Strongest, Levi AAAAAAAAckerman!!!!”

  
Eren peered over people as best he could, but he could still see the two men in t Octagon circle each other as the bell rang, he saw one of the men who seemed quite tall compared to the dark-haired man in the blue corner. The taller also had a green mohawk and had the smuggest look on his face that made Eren already want him to lose.   
  
He could hear most people cheering for this Levi, and Eren was enraptured by this mans prowess, he reminded Eren of a jungle cat, fast like a cheetah, but strong like a panther. Levi lunged at the Mohawk guy after giving him a perfect punch combination and catching the challenger in his thick chin with a swift but powerful uppercut. Eren’s jaw dropped off his face as the crowd erupted in applause.   
  
Surprisingly the challenger didn’t pass out, but he did wobble and Eren could’ve sworn the man's eyes rolled in the back of his head. Levi circled the man and to anyone else, it would’ve seemed like the shorter man was getting cocky, but to Eren, he saw absolute confidence, and  _ dominance _ exudes off the man.   
  
Once the challenger grabbed his bearings, which Levi seemed so kind to do, He tried to do a takedown by going for Levi’s legs. A big mistake.   
  
Eren almost climaxed when he Levi jump in the air and kneed that Buffon right in his face, and then the crowd really roared. This time the Mohawk fell to the ground and he stayed down.   
  
As the announcer declared Levi to be the winner via Knock out, Eren took a much better look at Levi, He could see the man's pale skin glistening in the strobe lights, the shiny jet black hair, that undercut, and those cold cloudy eyes…   
  
No way…   
  
“It can’t be…” Eren whispered, his voice lost to the roars and echo of the crowd.   
  
Petra clapped and cheered herself. “Whoo! Levi has done it again! And this fight was barely 30 seconds, he needs to learn to go a bit easier on these guys! So Eren, how did you like the fight?” She turned to the boy and couldn’t help but laugh at his gaping expression.    
  
She was about to make a light joke at him until Eren asked,” Can I meet him?”   
  
Petra raised an eyebrow. She was a bit surprised by Eren’s enthusiasm, but maybe the young man just wanted Levi to train him? The boy seemed a bit starstruck, but she felt like it was more than that…   
  
Humming, Petra said, “I suppose you can meet him now if you want, I see he’s getting out of the cage, was there something you wanted to ask him?   
  
Eren nodded his head with tight lips. So Petra led him over to the sidelines as they saw Levi heading there way.   
  
Just as Eren was thinking maybe he should wait until Levi changed out his fighter trunks and took a shower or something, he already heard Petra calling the man over. Eren’s heart jumped in his throat as he saw the man approach them, and it all seemed like slow motion…   
  
Eren stayed stone still in his spot next to Petra waving and smiling at Levi saying something along the lines of, “This kid wants to talk to you!”   
  
All of a sudden Eren heard a deep smooth voice say, “Well brat, how can help you?”   
  
And then, Eren couldn’t see. Everything was blurry. All head could see were mishappen blobs, and hear concerned voices asking him if he was alright.   
  
“Oh my goodness sweetie, are you alright?” Petra gasped, holding onto the boy's shoulders. All of sudden the young man started crying. But why?   
  
Levi just awkwardly stood there a little surprised that this kid was crying at the sight of him. What did he do exactly? “Hey kid, I know I have resting bitch face, but I’m not trying to scare you or anything. I did just get out of a fight after all…”   
  
Petra rolled her eyes. She Levi meant well, but he could really suck at comforting people sometimes. Just as she was about to scold him, Eren spoke.   
  
“I-It’s you… L-Levi, oh my God…” Eren wobbled a little closer to Levi bringing his face closer, while the man stiffened, not quite sure what this brat was just to do.    
  
“Hey, watch it, kid. I’m not too tired to knock your teeth out, don’t try anything funny.”   
  
Petra sighed then was about to say something but then she smiled when she saw Levi hand Eren one of the smaller towels to blow his nose and wipe his face. “I guess I’ll leave you two alone, have fun catching up.” She noticed Levi giving her a pleading look but she just wagged her finger at him and left them too it. She honestly had no idea what was going on, but she knew she would all of the details later.    
  
Levi sighed, ok brat, let’s step into my office. You can sit at my desk while I grab a quick shower. When Levi rebuilt this place, he had them build a small personal bathroom with a small shower and Levi absolutely loved his own private shower at the gym. Plus this way, the brat wouldn’t embarrass himself in front of people snotting everywhere.   
  
Eren blew his nose and followed Levi then patiently waited for him to be done with his shower which was really quick. The boy squirmed in his seat, beginning to feel embarrassed at crying out of nowhere like that. The chair was kind of comfy, it was wooden but had a leather cushion attached to it.   
  
Eren almost jumped when Levi sat in his office chair. The man had put on a black tank top and black workout shorts. Levi eyed the brat wearily, trying to figure out how to start the conversation. It had only been about a month since he had this gym, and he was already getting a lot of customers. A lot of young guys wanted Levi to train them so Levi figured that was what the brat wanted and if that was the case Levi charged a hefty fee which he doubted the brat could pay. Levi really hoped the kid wasn't some weirdo though, he was way too pretty for that, even with the scruffy 5 o clock shadow the boy sported.   
  
“So, did you enjoy the fight?” Levi clasped his hands together, watching the boy closely.   
  
Breaking out of his daze Eren nodded. “Oh yes, it was incredible! I mean, holy shit you destroyed that guy!” Eren cleared his throat after talking. He could feel that his face was heating up and he nervously weaved his fingers through his long hair.   
  
“Thanks, I try to put assholes in there place and try to put on a good show too. Did you want to join?” Levi narrowed his eyes the longer he looked at this kid. He couldn’t help but get a feeling about him…   
  
Eren chuckled, “Well, now that you mentioned it, I wouldn’t mind, but that’s not why I came here, you see, you and I spoke on the phone last night.”   
  
Now Levi’s eyes shot open. “We were?”   
  
Eren nodded. “Yeah, when you were ordering stuff for the Salon.”   
  
Levi blinked. Holy shit, no way this was the- “You’re the call center brat!”   
  
Blushing hard Eren laughed. “Yeah, that’s me!”   
  
“Well… Shit kid am I in trouble or something? Did they sent you here to collect or what?” Levi was half-joking but he always saw call center people as being in another country or something, he honestly never met someone he spoke over the phone like that in real life before.   
  
Eren shook his head. “No, you see, the place where I work is actually in the Valley, so it’s only about 30 minutes from here. I came because I recognized this address from when I was little and then I recognized your name… Do you remember me at all?”   
  
Holy cow what a day. Levi looked this young man up and down slowly trying to place him. That feeling inside of him only grew. “Who… Are you?”   
  
Eren smiled gently. Not surprised Levi forgot about him. “I’m Eren. Eren Jaeger. You used to babysit me sometimes. Your mother owned the Salon next door. My mother used to work there with her…”   
  
Now Levi was floored. Damn, he knew when he moved back here to this part of LA it may bring up some stuff from the past but… Now that he looked at Eren even more, he could recognize him now with shorter hair, a clean-shaven face, and chubbier cheeks…”   
  
“Eren… Jaeger… Your mother was Carla… Am I right?” It was all coming back to him now. Levi was a teenager, and Eren was a little boy when Levi would sometimes watch over him when their moms were working in the Salon.   
  
Levi got up from his desk and approached Eren. He stood right in front of the boy and he bent over to look deep into his eyes. He could see the tired sadness swimming deep in them, but he would also see that faint spark of hope in there as well.   
  
“What happened to you kid?” Levi breathed. He lifted his hand and before he knew it, Levi was gently caressing the boy’s face. The stubble on his cheeks gently scratching his palm.   
  
With that sad smile still on his face, Eren simply said, “A lot happened.”   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Levi watched as Eren munched on some tempura rolls. After realizing how he knew Eren from back in the day, Levi wanted to treat the boy and properly catch up. He figured the best way to do that would be to go out to eat. He saw that Eren seemed shy and nervous, so Levi assured him that he would pay, and when he suggested sushi, the boy's eyes lit up. Levi knew he made the right choice.   
  
There were many different sushi rolls on the table and Eren went to  _ town. _ He was pouring soy sauce, teriyaki sauce, whatever he could. The boy started eating some beef too and Levi noticed he hadn’t completely finished with the roll in his mouth yet.   
  
“Slow down brat, the food isn't gonna run away.” Levi ate his own tempura roll and was glad to see Eren chew his food a lot more.   
  
“Ah! Sorry, I just realized how starved I was!” Eren flushed again and starting eating a lot slower. He didn’t want to seem like a gluttonous pig in front of his idol.   
  
Levi chuckled. “It’s alight kid, I was young once too I get it. How old are you now by the way?”   
  
“Im 19!” Eren said just barely swallowing some sashimi. “What about you?”   
  
Levi smirked. “Guess.”   
  
Humming to himself, Eren said, “Well… I remember you were a teenager when I was little so… You’ve gotta be in your 30’s by now right? You look much younger though! LIke, you look at least 25 or younger!”   
  
Levi relaxed further in his seat. “Thanks, brat. I’m about 36 right now, I’ll be turning 37 later this year.” He chuckled when he saw Eren make a little “whoa” sound. Levi lifted his eyebrow and teased, “Is that too old for you?”

  
Again Eren’s cheeks blazed red and Levi was getting worried the boy would pass out soon. Levi then put his hand on Eren’s and gently assured the boy he was only teasing.   
  
Eren at first looked at their hands then he looked back up at Levi, his heart pounding hard in his chest. Levi’s eyes were always so intense. He didn’t expect it when the man asked if he had a girlfriend.   
  
“Uh, I- what?” Real intelligent Jaeger!   
  
Raising an eyebrow Levi repeated, “Do you have a girlfriend? A hot young man like you has to have one, or least a side chick or something.”   
  
Shaking his head vehemently Eren sputtered, “Nuh-uh, no way! I’m single!” he laughed nervously.   
  
Levi shook his head too. “Damn. Now that amazes me. You’re young and beautiful, you should have girls and even guys ripping their clothes off at the sight of you brat.”   
  
Gaping like a fish Eren just stared at Levi. He never thought of himself as that attractive before. Even his ex-girlfriend never praised Eren so much, and yet here was a  _ man _ telling him he was beautiful!?   
  
Levi then patted Erens hand. “Hey kid, don’t mind me. I’m not trying to come off as weird or anything, I just wanted to be honest. You’re a gorgeous young man, and it seems like you need to be reminded of that.”   
  
“Are you gay?”   
  
Levi took his hand away from Eren. When he did that the boy said frantically, “I don’t mean it in a bad way! It’s just, I think I remember you going out on dates with guys when we were younger…”   
  
Letting out a breath of relief, Levi decided to clarify that he was Bi. I’ve dated both. I mostly lean towards men though.”   
  
Eren nodded. “Ok, why’s that?”   
  
“Cuz women are fucking crazy,” Levi smirked at seeing Eren bark out in laughter.   
  
They both decided to call it a night, and as they both stood out of Titan Sushi, Levi turned to Eren. “So, you doing anything tomorrow?”   
  
Eren shook his head. “No, tomorrow is another day off for me. Why?”   
  
“I wanna cut your hair.”   
  
Eren blinked at Levi. Before he could say anything, Levi elaborated. “What I mean is, I’m not going to chop it all off because you actually look really fucking good with long hair. It frames your face beautifully, and it’s full and thick so it looks like you have this gorgeous mane.” Levi stepped closer to Eren and gently ran his fingers through the boys hair.   
  
Blushing for the umpteenth time that night, Eren muttered, “Thank you…”   
  
Levi also gently caressed Eren's face where the slight beard was. The man murmured, “I just want to treat it, make it neater. I could also do something about the little beard you got going on here too. Clean you up a little bit.”   
  
Eren gulped then whispered, “Ok…”   
  
Levi’s smoky eyes then connected with Eren’s and in the same low tone, Levi whispered, “I love making men handsome. And I love bringing the handsome out of every man. Don’t even worry about the price, this one’s on the house. Come by the salon tomorrow at 12 pm, we could even go to lunch afterward, or whatever you wanna do. I’ll take care of you. Sound good?”   
  
Eren nodded. And before he realized what he was doing, Eren wrapped his arms around Levi squeezing tight. He nuzzled Levi’s head and whispered, “Thank you.”   
  
Levi was a little surprised at first, then he slowly wrapped his arms around the boy. “You’re welcome brat. Do you have food at home?”   
  
Eren nodded against Levi’s head. He had some ramen soups. That counted as food right? He couldn’t really afford much else.   
  
“Hmmm.” Levi let it drop for right now. Tomorrow they could maybe go for a food run. Levi had the feeling Eren didn’t really take care of himself. Well, that was gonna change.    
  
They finally let each other go and got in Levi's black Jaguar. Eren almost drooled when he first saw the man's car.   
  
Levi drove them back to the Salon where Eren’s car was parked. Before the boy got in Levi said text me when you get home, so I know you’re home safe.”   
  
Eren’s face widened into a smile. “I will. Goodnight Levi”   
  
“Goodnight Eren.” Levi stood there watching the boy drive out onto the street. He kept watching until the Honda was no longer in sight.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
When Eren parked, he got inside his dingy little apartment and plopped himself on his bed. The day had been a lot better than he thought it would be. He suddenly remembered to text Levi.   
  
**Eren: Hey! I’m home safe! Thanks again for the sushi! C u tomrrow! +sushi emjoi+ :)** **   
** **   
** He didn’t have to wait long for a text back.   
  
**Levi: You’re welcome brat. Glad you’re alright. I’ll see you tomorrow, goodnight. *thumbs up***   
  
Eren’s face was hurting from smiling so much. For once there was something to look forward to.  _ Someone  _ to look forward too.   
  
Levi.   
  
  
  
  



	2. Laughter and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some scares, and some laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very thankful for any comments, and judos I've received! Please enjoy.

Chapter 2: Getting to know you   
  
The next morning, Eren woke up with a sense of peace, and excitement. He wondered why at first, until he remembered yesterday.   
  
_ Levi… _ That’s right. Eren was going to go see him today! Eren checked his phone and noticed it was already 11 am, he usually slept in. He began to panic when he remembers that Levi said to get to the Salon by 12 pm, so he jumped out of bed and scrambled to get ready.    
  
As he made to the bathroom to brush his teeth, Eren noticed he got a text. He grinned from ear to ear to see it was Levi.   
  
**Levi: Good morning Brat. I was thinking you should come by the gym first. We could do a little workout if you want, then i’ll fix up your hair. Let me know if that’s alright with you.**   
  
Eren sighed. He hadn’t worked out in a while, and he was a little worried about embarrassing himself. But he figured sure why not.   
  
**Eren: Yea that sounds cool. I woke up a little late, so I may get there more by 12:30 or maybe 1 the latest. Sorry ^^””**   
  
Brushing his teeth, Eren really hoped Levi wouldn’t be upset about him being late, he was getting ready as fast as he could. Just as he was getting his razor to shave his face, he heard his phone go off.   
  
**(Incoming Call-Levi)**   
  
Eren furrowed his eyebrows, a little surprised Levi would call. He answered it though. “Hello?”   
  
“ _ Hey. It’s ok if you’re a little late. What’re doing right now?” _   
  
Smiling, Eren said, “I was just about to shave. I’m getting a little tired of looking like a caveman.”   
  
Levi chuckled on the other end.  _ “I wouldn’t say you look like a caveman. Just a scruffy brat. You just need to clean up a bit is all. Make sure to eat something too. I wanted to show you some moves.” _   
  
Eren was intrigued. Levi briefly explained to Eren he wanted to teach him some self-defense and Eren couldn’t help but feel a little queasy. When he was younger he would've jumped at this opportunity. He decided if Levi was doing it though, it’d be ok.    
  
After he was done getting dressed, in some grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt, Eren jumped in his HOnda and decided to get a platter from the local Jack in the box. It wasn’t exactly the healthiest option, but he had no food in his place, and very little money on him.   
  
After he ate, he quickly hit the road to LA, listening to some talk radio on KLOS LOS ANGELES. They played Dani California by the Red Hot Chili Peppers and Eren was grateful that for once they were playing something good. Nodding his head to the beat the song ended just as he parked in front of Levi MMA gym.   
  
Eren took a deep breath. He wasn’ sure why all of a sudden Levi wanted to do this, but he figured a good workout wouldn’t do any harm. He just hadn’t engaged in much physical activity since…   
  
_ You fucking asshole! How fucking dare you! _   
  
Oh man…   
  
_ We thought you were such a tough guy! Where's your balls now punk! _   
  
Just stop…   
  
_ You’re nothing but a fucking beta male! I’m the Alpha around here boy! _ _   
_ _   
_ Eren felt like he was about to hyperventilate at any moment when he almost jumped through the roof opf his car when he heard a knock on his windshield.   
  
The knocker yelped. “Whoa! Sorry sweetie, I just saw you pull in, I wanted to say hi!”   
  
Eren tried to reign in his gasping at realizing it was only that young woman Petra from yesterday. “Oh… Hi wassup!” He quickly got out of the car and locked it. He then gave her a quick hug. He liked her already she was so sweet.   
  
Petra giggled. “You’re so cute Eren! Come in, Levi’s been waiting for you. I’m glad you’re wearing work out clothes, he’s just been warming up!   
  
As they walked inside Eren couldn’t help but wonder if Petra was involved with Levi. He remembered last night Levi saying he was single…   
  
He saw alot of guys either punching heavy bags or lifting weights, jumping rope, and all kinds of activity. Now he was starting to feel intimidated. He would just look like a wuss in front of all these guys.   
  
Before he could keep getting depressed about it, he heard Petra call out Levi’s name and when Eren saw the man he couldn’t help but gasp. Sure he saw Levi without his shirt on yesterday, but at the time he was only paying attention to the man's face. But his body was freaking  _ ripped! _ _   
_ _   
_ Levi was currently doing one armed pushups, the showoff, and Eren could see those muscles ripple as he pushed himself. Then he noticed Levi glance at him and said, “Hey brat. ‘Bout time you showed up.”   
  
Blushing Eren muttered. “Sorry, like I said I woke up kinda late-”   
  
“It’s ok kid I was just teasing. Don’t mind me.” Levi then switched to doing push ups with  _ one finger _ and still kept talking to Eren. “So, you ate something for breakfast already right? What’d you eat?”   
  
“Uh… Some Jack in the box…” Eren kept staring at Levi doing those awesome one finger push ups. Then he went ahead and said. “You know what, you’re a damn show off!”   
  
Levi smirked, then he stood up. Eren noticed he was wearing wrappings around his hands, and a dark green sweats. He rubbed his hands together and said, “Yea you’re right. I’m not even gonna argue with you on that one. And Jack in the Crack? Really?” Levi walked on while Eren followed him.   
  
Pouting, Eren decided to defend himself. “What? It’s cheap, and I had eggs and bacon there. Well, I guess that’s not so healthy huh…”   
  
Levi went to grab a towel and rubbed the remaining sweat off his brow. “On the contrary eggs are very healthy, even bacon can be healthy, but it’s all about the quality of the food brat. I’ll help you out with your diet too, don’t even worry about it.”   
  
Shrugging, Eren just said, “Ok, but eating healthy is expensive…”   
  
“You have a comeback for everything huh? C’mon let’s warm up.” Levi then leads Eren over to an open space. Levi helped Eren to stretch, and he could see Eren struggle with properly stretching his inner thighs. “Try to go wider.”   
  
Eren huffed. “I haven’t really stretched these muscles in a while. It hurts.”   
  
“I get it, but all the more reason to stretch them out so they can go. So spread ‘em.” Levi noticed Eren’s face getting red from the exertion of just the stretching but he understood. Most people who led sedentary lifestyles found even stretching to be difficult. He then went behind Eren and decided to help him out. He then put his mouth next to his hear and put his hands on the boy's hips. “Lean into me if it’s easier. It’s important to open up those hips.”   
  
Eren jerked away, suddenly feeling hot for a different reason. “Sorry! I wasn’t expecting you to do that!” The boy then laughed bashfully and rubbed his neck. He wasn’t mad, he just genuinely was surprised Levi was so close.   
  
Levi lifted up his hands in a placating gesture. “It’s alright, I get it. I won’t do it again, I promise.”   
  
“No, I don’t mind if you do it. Really it’s ok. I’m just kinda jumpy is all.” Eren honestly didn’t like people touching him, but for some reason, Levi was fine. He didn’t bother thinking so much about that right now, and so he followed Levi’s lead when it came to the workouts. They started off slow, after the stretches, Levi helped Eren with some pushups, and then he got him over to the weights.   
  
Once again, Levi showed off how many weights he could lift. 500 pounds?! That was strongman strength, right?   
  
Eren, of course, started off way, way lower than that. He was working on his bench press when he heard someone call out Levi’s name. Levi told Eren he’d be right back, and jogged off. Eren worked on some more sets, when hew noticed Levi still hadn’t gotten back yet. He decided to take a break and see where Levi was. He noticed the raven talking to another raven heard person, a girl.   
  
Feeling curiousEren padded over to the two ravens, and stood awkwardly behind Levi. Eren then saw that the girl noticed him.   
  
Levi turned around as he saw the girl's eyes shift behind him. “Oh, hey brat. Sorry I was talking to my cousin. You may know her actually. This is Mikasa.”   
  
Waving shyly, Eren mumbled a hello. He then squinted his eyes at her, and then he stepped closer to her. She was only a couple inches shorter than him, her hair was quite short too. He looked her up and down, feeling like he knew her from somewhere. “Yeah… I think I do know you…”   
  
“I remember you. You gave me that red scarf when we were little. It’s good to see you again.” Mikasa then raised her hand up to give Eren a handshake. The boy blinked then gently clasped her hand. He stared at their hands dumbly as he was straining to get a memory out. Red scarf…   
  
“Yeah, I remember. Mikasa coming home with a red scarf. Ring any bells kid?” Levi was watching Eren closely. He remembered the brat saying last night he had a hard time remembering things. He never did say why…   
  
“It’s coming back to me… A little bit…” Eren’s eyebrows were furrowed in frustration.   
  
Mikasa then said. “You can let go of my hand now.”   
  
“Oh! Sorry!” Eren snatched his hand away from hers like he’d been burned. Mikasa assured him it was alright, then she jogged off to the women's locker room.    
  
“Hey Eren, I hope you don’t mind, but Mikasa was telling me I need to cover the self-defense class for the day today. It’s not going to take long, just an hour or an hour and a half at most. It’s cuz one of my trainers Mike is out sick. How about you join the class?”   
  
Eren hummed. “Well, I don’t know if I could afford to do much more here-”   
  
Levi sighed. “Eren, do you really think I’d be so sleazy to let you come into my gym, use up it’s resources just so I could squeeze every last buck you have?” The raven couldn’t help but smirk at seeing the boy get all flustered now and apologizing. “You don’t have to apologize, but don’t worry about the cost. It’s all on the house. You can come here anytime you want.”   
  
As they headed over to another area in the gym where there was a small group of people gathered, Eren couldn’t help feel a bit surprised and confused. So Levi was going to let him come here for free? Why? Sure they knew each other before, but he really didn’t think he was that special.    
  
Before he knew it, he and Levi were standing in front of the group and he jumped a little when Levi clasped his hands to get everybody’s attention. “Alright everybody listens up! Your usual teacher Mike Zacharuis is out sick today, so I’ll be your instructor for the afternoon. Rest assured, I know what I'm doing, and I’ll give you the skills to keep you all safe.”   
  
Eren couldn’t help but admire Levis’ public speaking voice. He then noticed a short skin headed head raise his hand.   
  
“Yes, Connie?”   
  
The young man named Connie asked, “So are we going to pick off from fighting on the ground from last Friday? That was what Mike was teaching us.”   
  
Levi nodded. “Sure, we’ll start with that. I kinda just got thrown into this, so I was just gonna have all of you beat the shit out of each other like Fight Club. Just kidding.” Everyone in the group laughed.    
  
Suddenly, Levi turned to Eren. “So, you wanna be my volunteer?”   
  
Eren sputtered. “M-Me?! I’m not a certified instructor!” Eren was practically squeaking when Levi gently patted his back.   
  
“Easy kid, I know. I meant you’d just be my partner to demonstrate. All you’d have to do is do what I say.” The gentleness in Levi's eyes had Eren nodding his head before he even finished speaking. Reassured, Levi faced the group again and explained the exercise. He was going to demonstrate first before everyone got the chance to try it out for themselves. He said, “So, when you’re in a street fight, you want to avoid the fight going to the ground as much as possible. The reasons are that the ground could have a number of shit on it like broken glass, rocks, and just the floor itself is hard and would be nasty to roll around in. However, sometimes it will be inevitable that a fight will go on the ground especially if you’re facing someone like a wrestler. Let’s say, for instance, I got Eren on the ground, he’s on his back, and my foot is on his chest. This is a powerplay, especially if the guy is just standing there with his foot on you. Eren, please lay on the ground on your back.”   
  
Eren laid on the ground as Levi instructed, then he saw that Levi gently placed his foot on his chest. This wasn’t so bad so far, until Eren looked up at Levi. All of sudden, Levi seems  _ huge _ looming over him like a monster, and Eren bit his tongue to keep from whimpering. Meanwhile, Levi was explaining the move he wanted Eren to do to the other group. Eren, however, wasn’t paying any attention at all.    
  
The only thing he could think about was, why was this guy holding him down? Why were all these people surrounding him and not doing anything about it? People were such pieces of shit. So long as there were drama and pain happening to someone else they didn’t care, they treated it like they were watching a movie.   
  
Eren was starting to hyperventilate once he noticed Levi crouch over him and growl, “Alright you piece of shit! Are you just gonna lay there like the little wuss you are, or are you going to be a man? Do something punk!”   
  
Feeling like his eyes were going to explode out of his skull Eren grew terrified and confused. Why was Levi threatening him? Wasn’t this just to be a demonstration? What was going on? How did he get here? Finally, Eren broke out of his trance and started thrashing under Levi whimpering and crying, “Let me go! Please don’t hurt me, get off of me!”   
  
Surprised at Eren’s screeching, Levi took his foot off the boy and was about to help him up but Levi kept getting more shocked at seeing Eren crawl away from him on all fours trying to get away from him.   
  
“Eren!” Levi ran over to the boy and as he reached him he was about to help him off but then Eren screamed, “DON’T TOUCH ME!”   
  
Levi stared at Eren eyes wide and hurt, then he noticed Miksas running over to them “Mikasa, take Eren inside my office! Calm him down for me please!”   
  
The raven haired girl noticed Eren on the floor shaking like a leaf, she glanced at Levi questioningly. She didn’t know what happened, she only came rushing from lifting weights when she heard someone scream bloody murder. She then helped Eren up, then led him to Levi's private office.    
  
Sighing heavily, Levi faced the group who stared at him in shock, some people even glared at him in disgust. Great.   
  
  


* * *

“Ok, what the hell happened? Why are you so scared?” Mikasa sat Eren down then she sort of held her hands in the air uncertain whether she should touch Eren or not.   
  
Still shaking Eren gaped, his mouth barely working. “I-I don’t know… Levi said we were just demonstrating, then I spaced out, and then I was on the floor, and Levi was over me, then he started yelling at me-” choking back a sob, Eren put his hand over his mouth, trying to block out the images of violent memories. Men looming over him, screaming at him, his body rolling on the ground in pain.   
  
Mikasa started to get pissed at Levi for scaring Eren so much. She was going to give him an earful when he got in there. She heard the door creak and saw Levi come in, with a black tank top on now and so she decided to let him have it.    
  
Wrapping her arms around Eren she growled, “What the fuck Levi?”   
  
Sighing again, Levi closed his eyes, then pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look, Mikasa, I swear I wasn’t trying to scare him, can you please leave the room so Eren and I can get some privacy?”   
  
The girl looked at him like he grew a second head. She felt Eren stiffen in her arms then hugged him tighter. “No way! He obviously doesn’t feel safe around you right now! I’m staying!”   
  
Clenching his fists, Levi couldn’t help but feel ashamed. “Fine.” He then stepped over to Eren until he was right in front of him, but he backed off a bit once he saw Eren glancing up at him with fear. Levi tried to look less threatening by grabbing a chair and sitting in front of the boy.   
  
“Ok, look Eren I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you I swear on my life. I was explaining to the others what I wanted you to do, but I just wasn’t clear enough. I’m a great fighter, but I rarely ever teach the self defense classes ‘cuz I honestly kinda suck at explaining things. And I was much too aggressive with you, I was just trying to create a scenario for the people watching us. I went too far, and I’m going I’ll make it up to you if you let me.” Levi watched as Eren slowly stopped shaking and instead of fear, the boy’s eyes filled with relief and trust again.   
  
Relieved himself, Levi continued, “I am going to make it up to you. I’m gonna fucking spoil you from now on whether you like it or not. I still owe you a hair cut right?”   
  
Eren chuckled at that, even when he was apologizing the man sounded rough, but Eren didn't care. The more he heard Levi speak and gazed into his silver eyes, the calmer and reassured he felt.    
  
Mikasa still wasn’t having it. “Yea, you should spoil him, but for right now, he should rest.”   
  
Eren looked over to her and said. “It’s ok Mikasa, I'm fine now. I’m really sorry for causing such a scene over there.” He turned to Levi. “I’m sorry too Levi. I fucking embarrassed you in there…”   
  
“Hey, it’s alright. I get it. A lot of people seem to think I’m a scary asshole but I promise I’m not trying to be.” He glared at Miksas who seemed to roll her eyes at him.   
  
Eren noticed and said, “You’re very protective aren’t you? I remember now, you always used to watch my back, and sometimes you would drag me away when you thought things were getting too much for me.”   
  
Blushing Mikasa muttered. “Oh, come on I wasn’t that protective. You used to be such a dummy getting yourself in trouble, I can see that hasn’t changed at all.”   
  
Laughing Eren agreed. “Yeah, you’re right. I attract trouble like a magnet.”   
  
Levi smiled at the two, then he said, “Eren, I've been noticing that you seem to have a big problem with your memory. I know you mentioned it last night but, you didn’t say it was this bad…”   
  
Swallowing Eren shifted his eyes to the ground, then back to Levi, then the wall over there, then back to the ground. He knew this would come up eventually, but he really wasn’t ion the mood to delve into it right now.   
  
Sensing that now wasn’t a good time to ask, Levi, sighed then said, “It’s alright. We’ll talk about it another time. Let's get you started on that hair cut.”   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Eren sat in the washing chair. Levi insisted that they wash Eren’s hair first, so the boy laid his head in the bowl, and watched Levi gather the shampoo and conditioner and other various items he would need. He heard the water turn on then jumped a bit once the cold water hit his scalp.   
  
“Sorry, “Levi muttered. Is that better? The raven raised the water temperature and Eren nodded his head. He started to relax more once he felt Levi rinse his hair with the now warm water, and then he almost mewled in pleasure once he felt Levi’s fingers lather the shampoo into his hair. Closing his eyes, Eren could feel Levi’s talented fingers massaging his scalp, right along the underside, then gently but firmly pressing further atop his head, closer to his forehead, oh  _ yes! _   
  
“You having fun there brat?” smirking, Levi saw Eren blushing at having been caught. The boy was practically  _ keening  _ at Levi’s handiwork which Levi did on purpose because the man wasn’t kidding when he said he was going to spoil the boy after the mishap earlier. He was going to spoil him regardless but still…   
  
“Sorry, it just felt really good, like I was getting a massage.” Eren then closed his eyes again once he felt Levi's fingers gently massage the of his skull right above his neck. Eren grunted and squirmed, it felt fucking great, but at the same time he hissed once he felt a little pain.   
  
Levi rinsed the shampoo and conditioner out of Eren's hair with once hand, and with the other, he continued his ministrations on Eren’s neck. “That’s good. I just wanted to make sure you’re well relaxed. I can feel a little ball of stress right here in your muscles. Maybe I should give you an actual massage…”   
  
Gulping, Eren tried to imagine Levi massaging him, but quickly cut it off. “Yeah maybe… Sounds good…” He breathed in and out of his nose trying to calm down. He wasn’t expecting this hair wash to get him so calm and nervous at the same time. Why…   
  
Chuckling Levi turned off the water then lifted Eren to sit up. “Yeah, I think you need it kid, you’re way too tensed for a guy your age. We don’t want you getting gray hairs before I do.” He then wrapped Eren’s sopping wet hair in a towel then led the boy to his chair. Eren sat down in the comfy black leather chair then adjusted it to a height where Levi could cut his hair evenly. He unwrapped the towel, straightened out Eren’s hair then got to work.   
  
Eren closed his eyes, feeling Levi lift his hair here and there. He wasn’t sure what the man was doing, however, he did tell Levi he wanted to keep his hair long, which Levi was more than fine with. He had told Eren that he pulled off the long hair look rather well and that when he was done with him, girls and guys would throw their panties off for him.   
  
Eren had blushed hard at that. He honestly wasn’t trying to catch anyone's attention, and Levi understood that. He had explained to Eren this was more for himself, and that it’s good to look good to yourself as well. Besides, Eren couldn’t remember the last time he went to get a hair cut, they always seemed to be so expensive, hence why he let his hair grow so long.   
  
He then heard a blowdryer going off, and felt Levi running his figners thriough his hair, making last finishing touches with his scissors, then brushing Eren’s hair, and they were done.   
  
“Finito,” Levi said in a heavy Italian accent. Again, Eren shivered at that, he noticed Lev’s voice get even deeper speaking like that. The boy opened his eyes and nearly gasped at himself in the mirror. Was that really him? He looked so much more… Clean and neat than before. His hair was only cut an inch shorter to get rid of all the split ends, but it looked so shiny now, and more fuller. He shook his head a little and he could feel his hair shake loosely on his head, it felt so silky and free.    
  
“So, you dig it brat? Because I think you look  _ fabulous. _ ” This time Levi laid on a thick “gay” accent at the last part. Eren burst out laughing.    
  
“Oh my god, Levi, this is… Thank you, my hair looks so beautiful, I can’t believe it’s mine! It doesn’t look like a rats nest anymore!” Eren joked.    
  
Levi unclasped the black smock around Eren then gently brushed off any stray hairs on the boy's shoulders. “I wouldn’t have called it a rat’s nest, but sometimes it just takes a little extra work to get yourself on fleek as they say.” Levi’s heart warmed at hearing the boy laugh heartily.    
  
Eren stood up then he actually did a hair flip. “Loreal, because I’m worth it!”    
  
Now it was Levi’s turn to laugh. “Oh God, don’t tell me you’re gonna turn into one of those guys who constantly flips his hair at everyone!”   
  
Eren turned around and did just that, flipping hair dramatically as he walked away sashaying his hips and Levi laughed even harder.    
  


* * *

  
  
Later Levi took Eren to a restaurant called Dino’s Chicken and Burgers. It was a small place in close to downtown LA and they had the most delicious juicy broiled chicken. Eren hadn’t been there since he was little, and he was honestly dying to go there.    
  
The line was long, of course, Eren remembered now how the place was always packed, even the inside was packed. Levi said they could just eat in his car as long as they didn’t make a mess.   
  
They both got the chicken and the fries, plus the cheeseburgers with cokes. They sat in Levi’s car with the windows open enjoying their food. They both couldn't stop moaning at the taste and for while didn’t even speak to just enjoy their food for a bit.   
  
“Damn, you’re making me ruin my diet brat.”   
  
“What the fuck it was your idea to come here!”   
  
“Yeah, but you didn’t stop me!”   
  
“Why the hell would I? You offered me free food!”   
  
Levi chuckled, he thought Eren looked cute with his cheeks all puffed up from the food. They continued to talk about anything at that point. Levi talked a bit about how both businesses were going, and Eren talked about the crazy shenanigans that happened about his job. He told Levi about his friend Ymir who was a  _ raging _ lesbian, but that she was hilarious as hell.   
  
Levi then mentioned his own lesbian friend Hanji, and how she drove him so crazy sometimes he almost shat a brick, and at that Eren  _ guffawed _ . The boy couldn’t stop laughing for over 10 minutes, and Levi himself had to laugh along with him it was so contagious. In between breaths, Eren explained that the way Levis said it with his deadpanned tone and his scowling face just made Eren lose it. They probably both looked insane laughing in the car so loud and hard but neither of them cared.   
  
When the two finally calmed down, they both stared out into the busy streets of LA. Night had fallen again, and they both started snickering again when they saw a Hispanic lady screaming and cussing in Spanish at who appeared to be her husband trying to place a large chair into their van.   
  
Levi groaned. “Ok, I’m not gonna lose my voice over laughing at every little thing. Jesus…” He rubbed his belly feeling absolutely full.   
  
Eren glanced over at him then he gently placed his hand on Levi’s belly, then he looked the man straight in the eye and said, “So hows our baby doing?”   
  
Levi chuckled. “Oh, he’s doing alright. I can feel him kicking right now. If anything, I should be giving birth tonight. If not tomorrow morning the latest.”   
  
Scrunching up his nose in playful disgust, Eren giggled. “You know, you keep him then. It’s probably not even mine anyway.”   
  
Lifting an eyebrow and not missing a beat Levi countered, “Well, he’s full of shit like you are, so he’s yours for sure.”   
  
“Well damn excuse me!” Eren was having the time of his life right now. When was the last time he had fun? Probably when he and Ymir went to go to Santa Monica beach together, but that was last summer.    
  
Levi then sighed. “So, wanna call it a night?”   
  
Eren yawned stretching his long limbs as best as he could in the car. Nodding his head he felt extemely tired all of a sudden. He felt the car move and he must have dozed off for a bit, becasue then all of a sudden they were infront of Levi’s salon again.    
  
Sighing, Eren unbuckled his seat belt when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Levi gazing at him intently. Eren almost gasped.   
  
Levi licked his lips, seeming to be unsure of what to say. “Are you, uh… You seem really tired, are you alright to drive home?”   
  
Eren’s face heat up. “Uh, yeah! Yeah I totally am, don’t worry! I’ve driven home like this before, besides I took a little nap i’m all good!”   
  
After another moment of just Levi staring at him the older man finally nodded his head. “Alright… I just want to make sure you’ll get home safe. Text me when you’re home brat.”   
  
Warmth. So fuzzy and so real it threatened to over flow the boy. Eren couldn’t help himself and he hugged Levi  _ hard. _ The holder man grunted in surprise and then Eren was out of the car and running towards his own. Levi watched Eren drive off, and he couldn’t help but smile at seeing his boy so flustered.   
  
_ I meant it… Be safe brat…  
  
_   


* * *

As Eren laid in bed for who knows how long, he couldn’t help but rethink of his day with Levi. He ran his head through his silky hair and he could feel the muscles on his lips ache…   
  
_ Oh! I’ve got to text him! _ Whipping out his phone, Eren was absoluty delighted to see a text from Levi already.   
  
**Levi: I hope you made it home safe brat. If you’re still driving don’t you dare respond to this text. ** **   
** **   
** Eren would never admit to anyone that he almost squealed. He then finally typed out a response.   
  
**Eren: Dont giv urself a heartattk ol’ man ;) But yes, im home safe. G’night :)** **   
** **   
** **Levi: Christ, you brats today and your broken english. Come by the gym tomorrow i’ll give you some more pointers. Night brat.** **   
** **   
** **Eren: I will! G’night! ^^** **   
** **   
** Yeah… Eren had a wonderful nights sleep, and for the first time in a long time happy to see tomorrow...   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm real excited for the next one though! Please leave a comment, kudos and subscribe! ^^


	3. We're Far From The Shallow Now...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi spend some more time together at the gym, they go to a party together, karaoke and ensues, and then Eren makes a special request from Levi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took forever to get this next chapter out, I've been pretty preoccupied with other things you all know how it goes, I hope you enjoy this chapter is it supposed to really kick off the main course of this Fic, and it's furthers Eren and Levi's relationship.
> 
> Also what happens to Erin at his job happened to me in real life by the way LOL. I'm writing the next chapter so hopefully I can get that up sooner thank you so much for everyone that sticking around so far. 🙏

Chapter 3: We’re Far from the Shallow Now…   
  
“Christ, why are people so fucking stupid?”   
  
Grumbling, Eren started typing out his response, trying to explain  _ again _ to the customer that he was a year past the money-back guarantee and could not return the item for a refund.   
  
He was on Chats today. It was similar to phone calls, but instead of talking to the customer with his voice, he was communicating through Instant Messaging basically. He liked that he never had to deal with customers in person, that really was the only blessing with this job.   
  
Finally, the customer just left the chat and Eren immediately put himself on Not Accepting so he could take a bit of a breather. He always did after dealing with a particularly irritating customer.   
  
He dry washed his face with his hands, wondering again why he still stayed at this job. Well, for an income of course, but damn, he seriously wondered how much longer could he stand this when he had to deal with such shitty people…   
  


“Hey Jaeger, you doing alright?”   
  
Eren raised his head to look at his best friend Ymir. Her freckled face scrunched in sympathy. She had been in customer service way before him and she was the one who got him this job.   
  
Sighing, Eren said, “Yeah I’m alright, I was just dealing with this fucking moron who wanted to return expired product a year after the 90-day warranty.”   
  


“Ha! Oh my God, nice try mutha fucka!” Ymir started slapping her knees in mirth. Each customer service agent has had crazy stories of customers saying and doing stupid things to either get their money back or get free products, sue the company, you name it.   
  
Grinning himself, Eren was about to say what the horrible excuses the customer was using when he heard his Team Lead yell at him, “Yo Jaeger! Put yourself back on accepting you’re stalling the que!”   
  
Eren groaned. He glared at his Team Lead/Sworn Enemy Jean Kirstein. Jean had been there for about 6 months, same as Eren, but he was already a team lead. Apparently the guy had a knack for leadership and kissing customers asses. He also threw his weight around way too much for Eren’s liking. At least to him anyway.   
  
“Yes, I will Seabiscuit relax.” Eren put himself back on accepting while Jean started lecturing Eren about respecting his superior and to not challenge authority and Neigh neigh neigh…   
  
After only about 30 seconds Eren got another chat. The customer immediately asked about one of the creams they used to get rid of dark spots. However, Eren had to reread the question as it said,  **“Hi, can this cream erase spots on my penis?”**   
  
Eren blinked. What the hell?... He groaned. It looks like he got a jokester. He really hated these types of people who would stay stupid things like this. What was he supposed to say to that?   
  
Just as he was about to ask Jean what should he say when all of a sudden the customer typed out he would just show him, and then all of a sudden Eren saw a picture being uploaded.    
  
It was a penis. That. Fucking. Bastard, actually uploaded a picture of his dick!?!?!!!   
  
“Muther fucker!” Eren yelped. He immediately switched to another tab to hide the offending appendage. Oh, holy God…   
  
“Damn, what’s got your panties in a bunch? Do you need some help?” Ymir glanced at Eren seeing the boys face 50 shades of red.    
  
Eren sputtered, “This filthy, disgusting animal… Sent me a dick pic.”   
  
Ymir blinked. Then she started snickering. “Are you fucking serious? A  _ customer _ sent you a dick pic!?”   
  
Nodding, Eren covered his face with his hands.    
  
Ymir kept chuckling, “Hey horseface! Eren got sent a dick pic!”   
  
Now it was Jean’s turn to look dumbfounded. “No fucking way lemme see.” He went over to Eren’s computer and switched back over to the tab-   
  
“Holy fucking shit!” Jean then glanced at Eren’s mortified face and then suddenly other agents got up after hearing the commotion, a girl named Mina got up and yelled “I have to see this!”   
  
It was mostly girls who got up and pointed and laughed at the small dick on the computer, and Jean told Eren to just close out the chat while he talked to management about blocking the person.   
  
Relieved Eren logged out and once again rubbed his face in frustration. Seriously, what was wrong with people!?   
  
“Why in the hell would this guy send me a picture of his dick? Doesn’t he realize I’m a guy!” Eren groaned.    
  
Ymir had an evil grin on her face. “Actually, Eren is a very common name amongst girls. Obviously, he thought you were female.”   
  
Gaping at her, Eren sputtered, W-What?! No way, Eren is a guy’s name!”   
  
Mina chuckled joining the conversation. “To be honest Eren, I’ve only met girls who were called Eren.”   
  
“Yeah Jaeger.” Oh great, the horse was back. “You’ve even got the feminine spelling of that name. Most guys with your name have it spelled A-A-R-O-N.”   
  
“Oh, whatever.” Erens ears felt hot, and he honestly couldn’t feel any more embarrassed. His manager Nanaba pulled Eren aside and offered him some counseling after the incident. Eren politely told her that he was fine, and hell he had a dick himself, but the whole picture thing caught him off guard.   
  
He honestly hoped it would be the last he ever heard of it…   
  


* * *

  
  
“Damn brat, you actually got a dick pic at work? That sucks.”   
  
Eren glared at Levi as he noticed the man was clearly holding back in laughter. “Well, you seem to be enjoying my misfortune.”   
  
Levi was bustling around in his kitchen getting their dinner ready, letting some chuckles escape. “Haha, ok I’m sorry kid but c’mon that is pretty fucking funny.”   
  
Eren shrank in his seat at Levi’s dinner table. “It was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life. I may need counseling…”   
  
Right now, Eren was hanging out with Levi in his house. Or rather, his nice swanky apartment in L.A. Eren had actually driven in this neighborhood a few times, and as long as traffic wasn’t too crowded it was an easy drive.   
  
Eren’s stomach growled happily at seeing the wonderful meal Levi prepared for them. The man had asked Eren if he wanted to go to his place the other day, just to chill and that he’d even make him food. Eren had happily accepted.   
  
Eren hummed at eating the juicy tender steak Levi had prepared. Levi had also made buttery garlic mashed potatoes for them both. Eren’s taste buds were crying tears of joy.   
  
“Slow down brat, it’s not like the animals gonna run away.” Levi ate his food much slower watching the boy in amusement. He could see Eren cheeks puffing up and chest warmed once he heard Eren praising his cooking skills.   
  
After they were done eating they both sat on Levi’s comfy black leather couch. Eren pat his belly then gazed around Levi’s living room. The place was kinda big, the walls were white, only a few decorations of shelves for plants here or there, and there was even a stand-up punching bag. Levi had said he was working out with it before Eren arrived.    
  
Eren glanced to his left at Levi who was shifting through channels on his giant flatscreen to see what movies they could watch. “So Levi, how long have you been living here?”   
  
“About a few months.” Levi’s eyes widened then he glanced back at Eren and asked, “Do you remember this movie?”   
  
Turning his eyes toward the screen, Eren saw the movie title “Detroit Rock City.” The boy perked up. “Aw hell yeah! I loved this movie! I remember we watched it together when I was younger!”   
  
Levi grinned. “Well, you wanted the best-”   
  
Eren joined in. “-You got the best!-”   
  
“-The hottest band in the world! KISS!”   
  
Both men laughed at their little improv quote from the movie. They both settled in and made comments and laughed heartily throughout the whole thing.    
  
“Hey, would you ever go this far to watch a band live?” Eren pulled his feet up gazing at Levi.   
  
“Pff. No. But this is pretty entertaining.” Levi chuckled when the character Trip said,  _ “...But they make pornos that start out like that too man!” _   
  
Eren grinned and nodded. “Yeah, I wouldn’t go that far either. And man, that scene where Jam's mom called him out to the whole school from the principal's office may just be the funniest scene in highschool film history! For me at least!”   
  
Levi agreed. “Oh hell yeah, if my mother did that I’d fucking demand she sends me to another school or I’d run away. Fuck all that.”   
  
Eren laughed again, and they kept laughing throughout the rest of the movie. It brought back a lot of great memories from Eren for a change. Of sitting on his comfy couch in his parents' house, his mother baking him cookies, and Levi there telling the boy terrible poop jokes…   
  
“Hey, you alright kid?” Levi had paused the movie, it was at the end credits anyway, Eren’s eyes were shining like he was about to cry.   
  
“Yeah… Yea I’m good! It’s all good.” Eren quickly rubbed the sleeves of his hoodie over his face. Then he yawned deeply.   
  
Levi hummed, not entirely convinced, but let it go for now. “Alright… How about we hit the hay.”   
  
Getting up, Eren stretched and checked the time from his phone. It was just after 10 pm. There shouldn’t be any traffic by now.   
  
“What are you doing?”   
  
Eren was about to put on his shoes but then stopped seeing Levi looking at him like that. “Oh, I’m about to head home?”   
  
Levi shook his head. “No way. I’m not letting you drive home so late again, you can crash here. You look way too tired to drive.”   
  
Shrugging, Eren put his shoes back by the door, then followed Levi to a spare bedroom of his. Finally, Eren seemed to realize something.    
  
He was going to sleep in Levi’s house.   
  
For some reason, his heart fluttered.    
  
Then he realized something else. “I didn’t bring any spare clothes…”   
  
“Don’t worry brat, I’ve got some sweats and shirts you can borrow.” Levi had pointed to some neatly folded clothes on the plush looking bed. So Levi was expecting him to sleep here.   
  
“Oh, ok then. I hope they fit. “Eren grinned cheekily then he took off his hoodie and then his shirt. He was about to take off his pants next once he noticed that Levi was still standing there looking at him with a deadpan expression.   
  
Blushing, Eren mumbled, “Aren’t you going to look away?”   
  
Levi’s steel-blue eyes appraised the young man up and down then murmured, “You’ve got a nice body…”   
  
Eren swallowed. “O-Oh, thanks.” Jeez, who cranked the heat up?   
  
Levi cleared his throat. “Ahem!, I’m just saying ‘cuz I don’t think you hear it enough is all. Anyway, you get changed and I’ll be right back.”   
  
The older man then hurried out of the room, shutting the door giving the younger male some privacy. Eren shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was honestly way too tired to put any extra thought into anything right now.   
  
A minute later he was in the comfy grey sweats and a white undershirt. Eren couldn't help but notice a flowery scent on them, did Levi wash these fresh just for him?   
  
Tenderness bloomed in Eren’s heart, marinating him in warmth. He sat down on the bed, his green eyes blinking tiredly.    
  
He couldn’t help but think about that idea he had. He had thought about it for some time now the past few weeks. But how could he bring it up to Levi? He didn’t want the older man thinking he was weird or that he’d use him or anything. And Eren never asked someone this before.   
  
_ Tonight might not be a good time to ask him yet… _ Eren slumped over keeping his heavy head up with his hands waiting for Levi to come back. He had been planning to ask Levi tonight about the proposition he had for him but he was too sleepy. Maybe tomorrow.   
  
“Hey kid why don’t you lay down? I was just getting you some water.” Levi had returned, holding a bottle of water, he himself had changed into some black sweats with dark grey long sleeve shirt. He set the bottle down, then he placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders gently guiding him to lay down on the bed.    
  
Eren gazed up at Levi, his face flushed at seeing Levi hover over him now. The older man's hands were still holding his shoulders. And their faces were so close their eyes gazing into each other.   
  
Suddenly Levi released him and stepped back. “Alright then. We have a big day tomorrow. We’ll be training and then we got that company party as well. So get some rest. Good night brat.”   
  
“That’s right… G’night Levi.” Eren yawned then he blearily stared at Levi who turned off the lights and the only light left was from the living room streaming from the door.    
  
Eren could see Levi’s silhouette retreat back into the light. He noticed Levi didn’t look away from him for some reason until the door gently clicked shut.   
  
It was right then Eren made up his mind. He was going to ask Levi about the idea he had for the two of them. He was beginning to find more confidence in it. Levi wouldn’t judge him.   
  
What Eren wanted to ask him would change the course of their relationship. All Eren could do though was just speak from his heart and bare it honestly to the older man, and hope that he would just say yes.   


* * *

  
  
“Keep your hands up brat.”   
  
“Yes, Sir.”   
  
It was the next day early afternoon as Eren and Levi were doing some light sparring in the gym. Eren was trying to make going to the gym a regular thing. He mainly focused on self-defense rather than fitness, as he wanted to get stronger. Having huge muscles wasn’t as important to him as knowing how to use them.   
  
Levi was practically dancing around Eren, trying to get the boy to be in the correct stance, lightly jabbing him at his openings. “Keep your chin down too. You don’t want some asshole jabbing at your throat.”   
  
Eren huffed, “Right… Got it.” Damn, he really needed to work on his endurance. They’d only been doing this for about 5 minutes and he was already gassing out, whereas Levi wasn’t even breaking a sweat!   
  
Levi then lightly tapped Eren’s arms again with his fists, and Eren tried to hit Levi back but the man was just too good at dodging and blocking his throws. It was getting really frustrating.   
  
“C’mon brat, don’t be afraid to hit me, I can take it.”   
  
“I’m trying, but you’re too fast!”   
  
“Some opponents are faster than others, you just gotta keep you cool and go for it sometimes kid, I know you can do this!” Levi really was just trying to encourage Eren, he knew the boy didn’t have a lot of confidence.    
  
Another blow landed on Eren, this time on the right side of his head, and this time Eren growled and threw everything he had in his right jab.   
  
And he hit Levi squarely in the face. And now his nose was bleeding…   
  
“OH SHIT!” Eren screamed, his voice just barely overheard from whatever music they were playing in the gym. Levi’s face was turned away and Eren felt a horrible wave of guilt. He had clearly gone way too far and tried to apologize immediately.   
  
“Oh my God, Levi I am so fucking sorry, I-I didn’t m-mean to…” Eren suddenly stopped sputtering his apology as Levi slowly turned his face back to him, the man's eyes were wide with a dangerous glint to them, and blood was gushing down his nose and dripping down his chest (Levi was shirtless again). Levi’s hand had gone to his nose and his slender fingertips had wiped off some blood. Levi grinned and the blood started staining his teeth and then he took a step forward-   
  
“AAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” Eren screamed then he turned around and bolted across the gym, afraid not only did he ruin his friendship with Levi, but now the older man was going to beat the ever-living shit out of him. Eren kept running till he saw Mikasa doing some jump rope and he almost bowled her over by grabbing her and going behind her to use her as a shield.   
  
“What the hell?” Mikasa glanced behind her at Eren confused as to what the hell he was doing, then she gazed in front of her and her eyes widened at seeing Levi stalk over to them. She put two and two together then spread herself out to guard Eren.   
  
Levi stopped right in front of them then huffed. “Out of the way Mikasa.”   
  
“Absolutely not.” Shaking her head, the girl refused to throw Eren to the wolves, she could feel him shaking in fear behind her.   
  
Levi pointed at his face with his thumb. “Eren jabbed me in the face,” he then set his gaze on Eren, grey meeting green, then Levi said, “C’mon brat you can’t leave me hanging like this.”   
  
Eren gulped. “I-I’m really sorry Levi, I don’t know what came over me. I didn’t mean to hurt you, honest. Y-You’re not gonna try to hit me right?”   
  
Levi just raised his arms, his palms open wide, then he grinned again, some blood had gotten into his teeth and lips, making him look positively terrifying. “I just wanna give you a hug.”   
  
Mikasa sighed. “Don’t listen to him Eren. Levi go clean yourself up, you’re scaring him again.”   
  
Levi sighed as well then excused himself to his office to clean up. Eren clinging to Mikasa’s back the whole time, his eyes practically bugging out of his head. Once he saw Levi retreat into his office the boy sagged. Mikasa helped him to a bench.   
  
“So, what happened? How the hell did you actually manage to land a hit on him?” Mikasa grabbed one of her towels and started gently wiping Eren's sweaty brow. She also gave him a bottle of water as he was still huffing and puffing.   
  
After downing the water, Eren took a deep breath, then tried to explain. “Well, he was just trying to show me some moves, but he landed more shots than I did, so I started getting upset, so then I punched him in the face, and I didn’t realize how hard until I saw the blood, and he’s probably planning my death as we speak!”   
  
Mikasa then tried to soothe Eren by rubbing his shoulders., “Look Eren, I’m pretty sure Levi’s not mad at you. I don’t know how he got so distracted that you actually landed a hit on him like that, but I'm pretty sure he’s actually proud of you.”   
  
Eren glanced at Mikasa like she was crazy, and he was still so nervous about how Levi was going to treat him when he inevitably came out. Mikasa patted him on his shoulder and told Eren to wait there so she could get him some more water. As she got up Erem gazed at his feet, feeling thoroughly miserable.   
  
Suddenly, he felt something snake around his neck and Eren gasped once he realized it was an arm, the appendage lightly squeezing his vulnerable throat, and then he felt lips being pressed into his ear.   
  
A deep low, sultry voice whispered, “You still owe me brat.”   
  
Eren’s hands reached up to try to pry the arm off of him, he weakly choked out, “H-Help! S-Somebody help me please!...”   
  
In an instant, the arm was gone and Levi was kneeling right in front of the boy, gazing into the boy’s emerald eyes, his own silver orbs filled with worry. “Hey, Eren I’m sorry! I was just joking around, I didn’t mean to scare you, and I’m not mad, I promise! C’mon kid deep breaths.” Levi really didn’t want a repeat of what happened last time. He kneeled in between Eren’s legs and grasped Eren's left hand in his and used his right hand to gently caress Eren’s cheek.   
  
Eren mimicked Levi’s breathing pattern, and then finally he calmed. Eren blinked, and finally looked directly at Levi, noticed the bleeding had stopped, but the man had a slight bruise forming. The fear was replaced by guilt and without thinking, Eren’s hands grasped Levi’s face.   
  
“Oh my God, I hurt you…” Eren’s thumbs lightly rubbed Levi’s cheeks and over his nose. Eren bit his lip in worry.   
  
Levi swallowed. “It’s alright kid, I’ve had worse. I’m proud of you though, you’re getting stronger, and that’s progress. I’ll gladly take more hits if it means helping you.”   
  
Gulping, Eren was leaning closer to Levi’s face, and the older man’s eyes widened and he went stock still, both of them lost in the moment-   
  
“-Ahem-!” Mikasa cleared her throat and glared at the two men, she was holding a water bottle and a sandwich, her fingers tapping against the items, her right eyebrow twitching in annoyance.   
  
Eren instantly released Levi’s face and the older man sighed. “Mikasa-”   
  
“No! This is the second time you freaked him out! It’s not fair Levi!” The girl growled as she sat next to Eren again and she unwrapped the sandwich and handed it to the boy along with the water.   
  
Levi grumbled and looked away. “I’m the one who got hit…”   
  
Eren flushed. Christ, it was a good thing Mikasa showed up, he was honestly going to kiss Levi’s nose. That would’ve been so weird and embarrassing…   
  
The boy bit into his sandwich, humming at the delicious flavor. Was there steak in this… He opened up the sandwich and his eyes almost bugged out his head as there was steak, eggs, and cheeses in this. He immediately started wolfing it down. In between bites he said, “Dang Mikasa, did you make this? It’s fucking delicious! Damn, I’m amazed you don’t have a boyfriend!”   
  
Mikasa glanced at Eren in surprise, then she blushed lightly and looked away. “Oh, yeah I just thought you could use something that could fill you up, you’re welcome.”   
  
Levi glared at the two of them and huffed. He stood up then he stretched, his whole body flexing. “Alright brat, let's take a break, then I’ll show you some jujitsu techniques, and then we’ll set up for the party, sound good?”   
  
Eren nodded his head, his mouth is still full of food. “Sure Levi!”    
  
Levi smiled brightly. It seemed the food had really perked the brat up. Good, Levi had every intention at making the boy happy. He glanced at Mikasa who was gazing at Eren with a caring look. Levi tried not to feel a pang of jealousy, but he decided to give Eren some space and sauntered off to his office.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
After their break, Eren and Levi were currently wrestling, and Eren couldn’t help but feel embarrassed that even though Levi was smaller than him, the older man was practically rag dolling Eren. Levi insisted they wrestle a bit first before getting into any serious grappling.   
  
“OK, timeout!” Eren panted, he plopped on his ass gasping for air.   
  
Levi sat down crisscrossed in front of the boy. “I think it would be very useful for you to know how to use someone else’s weight against them brat. Let’s keep at it.”   
  
Gasping Eren nodded, and so Levi began to show Eren some wrestling moves. Levi pointed to the floor and said, “Alright brat, get on your back and spread your legs.”   
  
Eren blinked, but then he laid down on his back, and Levi got in between his legs. Eren’s face blazed red as he gazed up at Levi, who was smirking at him almost evilly.   
  
Levi whispered, “Don’t worry, I’m just going to show you a few moves…”   
  
Unbeknownst to the two men, a few of Levi’s coaches were watching them. They couldn’t help but gossip about how their boss was flirting with the new kid.   
  
Mike, a big tall tree of a man with the scruffy mustache said, “You know what Eld, I didn’t believe you at first, but now I see it. Levi’s got it  _ bad _ .” He usually handled the self-defense classes.   
  
“Haha, I told you! That kid’s been coming here a lot lately, every week, and Levi’s so damn sweet to him, it’s cute and terrifying!” Eld, chuckled, fixing up his man bun. He taught Muay Thai.   
  
Another man named Gunther with a pointy hairstyle picked at his teeth with a toothpick. “Y’know I honestly never thought of the boss to be into younger guys. He probably just sees the kid as a son or something.” He taught kickboxing and wrestling.   
  
Eld raised a brow. “Are you kidding me? Just look at how they’re wrestling! You’re an expert, you know Levi’s not even teaching him anything at this point! Levi has been twisting the kid up into a pretzel, he’s practically violating him!”   
  
Gunther scoffed, and then squinted at Levi grabbing Eren in a certain way. “No, he’s not, he’s just putting the kid in a very awkward position... Ok NOW he’s violating him!”   
  
“Indeed. And there are children present.”   
  
All three men jumped a little at the new addition, and greeted the large blond. His large eyebrows were furrowed in disappointment, and when they saw him marching over to where their boss and the kid were at, they couldn’t help but snicker as they knew Levi was getting a stern talking to…   
  
Levi currently had Eren on his hands and knees while he was right behind Eren with his hands on the boy’s hips. Levi had then wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist once a large shadow loomed over them. Glancing up Levi groaned. “What do you want Eyebrows?”   
  
Eren gazed up as well and he gulped at seeing the large intimidating man over them.    
  
The man called ‘Eyebrows’ grunted. “Levi, a minute please?”   
  
Eren sat on the floor in confusion as Levi conversed with that golden Adonis over there. He also noticed a few feet further away there was a group of men snickering at them.    
  
“What the hell is so funny? Was I that bad or something?” Eren mumbled under his breath. He gazed in concern at Levi, who seemed to be arguing with that blond Adonis over there…   
  
Levi groaned. “You are blowing this out of proportion Erwin, the brat and I were just doing some wrestling.”   
  
Erwin huffed, “Wrestling? It looked like you were performing all the positions of the Kamasutra on him! There are kids here, please be more appropriate, that’s all.”   
  
Levi nodded. “Alright, I get it. I’ll teach him wrestling at home.” Smirking, the raven turned around and helped Eren up. “Okay brat, we’re done for today, let’s get ready for the party tonight. Hit the showers.”   
  
Relieved, Eren followed Levi to the gym showers. He only used them once, Levi's assured him that their were walls in between each showe, that way nobody had to stare at each other like they were in prison or some shit as he so eloquently put it.   
  
“So I'll be seeing you at the party tonight right brat?” Levi had been rinsing himself off but he kept glancing over at Eren.   
  
The boy nodded his head as he ran his fingers washing his hair. “Yeah, Levi of course I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm really looking forward to it. I'm just going to go to my place real quick and grab some clothes to change and then I'll come right back!”   
  
“You know kid if you want I could just loan you some money and you can grab a shirt right over here, that way you don't have to keep driving back and forth. I don't want you to waste gas,” Levi said as he dried himself off.   
  
After going back and forth Eren finally acquiesced and let Levi buy him a new shirt. The party was informal but Eren still wanted to look nice and at least have a collared shirt on.    
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Alright everyone who's up for some karaoke!”   
  
Eren sipped his drink as he saw this lady Hanji up onstage encouraging people to come up and sing. The boy had not sang for a very long time so it wasn't too sure about going up there. There were a few decent singers and then of course some people whose skills left to be desired to put it nicely but overall everyone seemed to be having a good time.   
  
Eren had mostly stuck to Levi's through the whole thing. It was basically just a small party to celebrate their MMA gym flying off the ground and getting more popular, and Eren was immensely proud of Levi for doing it and he hoped that he himself would be as successful as the older man one day. Eren has spoken to many of Levi's colleagues and while he honestly wasn't all that interested in them you still find it good that he was socializing more even if most of the people were older than him.   
  
It starts with a few other people his own age though, especially the younger ones in the class like Sasha and Connie, they were learning self-defense just like Eren was and they offered to help Eren along the way as well as which Eren was immensely grateful.   
  
Finally, Eren saw that Levi had gone on stage to sing karaoke as well and the boys couldn't help would be immensely excited. He remembered how Levi used to be a great singer back in the day, so he was looking forward to what the older man would sing.   
  
And Levi did not disappoint the older man had decided to sing It's Been Awhile from the band Staind one of Eren's favorite songs and he applauded Levi once the older man was done.

Eren had gone up behind the curtains of the stage after Levi had walked through the curtains and he congratulated Levi. “ That was amazing Levi I loved it you were so awesome it's great that you still have your voice!” Eren couldn't help but gush.

Levi scratches the back of his neck blushing a little bit himself. “Well thanks, kid it's not that big of a deal, it’s been a while since I've sang… no pun intended haha.”

Eren chuckled at the joke and then all of a sudden the wild lady Hanji appeared and exclaimed, “Hey you know what you two should sing a song together I think I have the perfect song for you two!” 

Levi sighed in exasperation, “Don't start for eyes I already told you I'm not going to make the brat do anything that he's not comfortable with-”

“I'll do it!”    
  
looking at the younger man in surprise, Levi said, "Are you sure?"

Eren surprised himself but he honestly wanted to go ahead and sing. Why not if Levi could do it and so could he. He turned to Hanji and asked, “So what song should we sing?”

The lights gleaned off Hanji's glasses as she grinned maniacally.

  
Eren and Levi both stood together on the stage, Eren's hugging on his collar nervously beginning to regret the idea coming up the same but at least he wasn't doing it alone. Both men contemplated the idea that Hanji had presented to them.

Apparently she wanted them to sing shallow from the movie A Star is Born.

In all the songs in the world.

She had to pick THAT one.

“It's okay Brat, don't be nervous.” Levi put his hand on Eren's right shoulder giving him a light squeeze hoping to dispel the boy's nerves.

Eren took a deep breath and gave Levi a nervous but hopeful smile. Backstage they made some debates on who was going to sing Bradley Cooper's part and who is going to sing the female part since that part was the hardest in the song, but they both made their decisions and Hanji was going to be playing on the piano version.

Levi had gathered everyone's attention and explained the song they were going to sing and the entire gym erupted in Applause.   
  
Levi started to sing:  
  
_Tell me something girl, _

_are you happy in this modern world, _

_or do you need more, _

_isn't it something else you're searching for. _

_I'm, fallin',_

_And all the good times, I find myself longin',_

_For change...  
  
And in the bad times  
  
I fear myself..._

Eren once again close his eyes again, then took a deep breath and inhale deep into his chest and all the way into his diaphragm and then began his part to sing.   


_ Tell me something boy, _

_ Aren't you tired trying to fill that void, _

_ Or do you need more... _

_ Ain't it hard keeping it so hardcore, _

_ I'm falling... _

_ And all the good times I find myself longing _

_ For change... _

_ And in the bad times I fear myself... _

_ I'm off the deep end,  _

_ watch as I dive, _

_ I'll never meet the ground, _

_ Crash through the surface where they can't hurt us we're far from the shallow now…” _

The audience went crazy once they started to hear Eren sing as many of them have never heard of a male version of the song before especially with two men singing it but everybody was loving it anyway, and they kept appluading as Eren and Levi sang together, 

_ In the Sha-llow, _

_ in the shallow shallow la la la low,  _

_ in the shallow shallow we're far from the shallow now… _

And then came arguably the most favorite part of the song was Lady Gaga's part when she had to sing like a siren and Eren still delivered even though his voice was much deeper he still managed to sound haunting and inviting at the same time and everybody lost it, and Levi himself had the biggest smile on his face and then finished the song with Eren at the end both of them singing the more quiet version at the end both of them leaning in close to each other sharing one microphone as they sang the last verse.   
  


_ In the Shall, shallow  _

_ In the shallow shalalalala low _

_ we're far from the shallow now... _

Once again the gym erupted at hearing these two men sing, Eren and Levi bowed and then they both hugged each other laughing with nerves glad that the song was finally over but honestly genuinely happy they got to sing together like this both of them red face as they realize that they were singing such a romantic song…

They could hear Hanji yelling and gushing over them even over the Roar of the crowd Eren could see Mikasa clapping in the audience as well, and everyone else had spoken to.

After that Eren decided to just take a seat at the table near the food as he was emotionally exhausted after that and figured he was pretty much done for the day. Levi told him he was just going to talk to some other people really quick, and that the party was ending soon and people would be leaving as well.

After another hour and a half everyone had finally left the gym and had gone home Levi actually told Mikasa she could go home and they could help clean the rest of the gym later since tomorrow it would be closed for a day off, the Asian girl gave Eren a hug goodnight and left for home herself.

Finally Eren and Levi were alone and at this point, the boy knew now is the time to ask Levi would have been dying to ask of him for the past few weeks.

Eren followed Levi to his office Levi was just filing some papers away, Eren cleared his throat and asked timidly, “Hey Levi can I talk to you for a minute now? Or do you need me to go home…”

Levi glanced up at Eren and then he quickly went back to the papers he was collecting. “Yeah sure we can talk kid, go ahead say what you wanted to say I'm just cleaning up a little bit around here, and don't worry you can still crash at my place for tonight.”

Eren smiled and was always grateful that Levi was always looking out for him. ”Thank you but I also really appreciate it if we could just sit down for this cuz what I need to ask you is really important…”

Levi stopped shuffling through the papers and looked again at Eren directly in the eyes this time realizing that this talk was actually a lot more serious than he initially thought. The two men stared at each other for a moment longer then Levi nodded his head then put down the box he had been carrying and then he set up the two chairs right in front of his desk so that they could be sitting right across from each other with no barriers in between them.

Eren clasped his hands together and stared at the floor for another minute Gathering his thoughts on what he wanted to say. Levi couldn't help but feel a little nervous himself wondering what's going on just then. A whole assortment of situations ran through his head hoping that Eren wasn't in any kind of trouble or anything, but the older man still remained calm and steals himself to help Eren and any way that he could.

Eren inhales through his nose again and then finally looks up at Levi once again. The lighting in Levi's office was very dim but Levi's breath caught in his throat as he saw the boy's green eyes still glowed like the rarest of emeralds.

Clearing his throat Levi asked, “What's on your mind kid?”

Eren once again took a deep breath, his eyebrows furrowing until finally, he said, “I've been thinking about the two of us, and I want to make a change in our relationship.”

Levi's heart nearly smashed into his throat. Just what could that mean? They were already friends, What else could Eren want? The boy looks so serious at that moment…

Feeling himself once again Levi then asked calmly, “What do you mean you want to change our relationship?”

Eren once again became silent clearly trying to figure out how he was going to say what was on his mind. the boy licked his lips and Levi I couldn't help but quickly glanced at his tongue. Then he looked up again at Eren as the younger man spoke once again. “When I was in Middle School, I once walked in on these two boys alone in a classroom together.”

Levi carefully tried not to make any assumptions and was determined to just let Eren speak, and waited patiently for the boy to continue.

Eren sighed. “One of them was sitting in the other boy's lap with his arms around his shoulders; at first I thought that they were gay and that they were making out or something I'm not sure what my face looked like to them but they decided to explain to me what was going on before I freak out or anything I guess. They told me that they weren't gay but they were in some sort of “relationship”. Eren looks back up at Levi to make sure that the older man was listening to him, and sure enough, Levi was clearly giving Eren his undivided attention.

Eren continued. “They pretty much told me that they were in a platonic kind of relationship, where they were still friends but they would still hold each others hands, and they would hug each other intimately and they would cuddle all the time and they would even sleep in the same bed together sometimes even kiss each other a little bit, but that's all it was they weren't having sex or anything, they just both wanted a friend that they could be much more physically intimate with each other than with any other friend they've ever had. It kind of reminded me of a Friends with Benefits type of deal, except mainly just cuddling I guess. They called their relationship a Pluto, I guess they thought it'd be short for their platonic sort of relationship.”

Eren has kept his eyes on Levi the entire time just waiting for the older man to scoff at him so either get to the point or tell him that the whole thing sounded disgusting or stupid or to say something but so far Levi had been respectively quiet. And then was starting to get nervous and then started to apologize. “I'm sorry, I know it sounds incredibly strange and you're probably wondering where the hell I'm even going with this, a basically what I'm trying to say is that memory has stuck with me to this day and I've always wondered how that kind of relationship would even work and I've always wanted to try it with somebody but I've never had the chance to do so, I've never trusted anyone like this before, so I'll just cut right to the chase I want to have a Pluto with you, Levi!”

Eren gulped and didn't realize that he was sweating in buckets of nerves, just waiting for Levi to say something already. He had no idea how long they sat there staring at each other until finally Levi closed his eyes and the older men took a deep breath himself, seemingly contemplating on what to say. Eren's heart pounded in his chest just waiting for the older man to finally answer.

Levi pursed his lips still a little too quiet for Eren's liking and before the boy could scream at the older man to just answer him already Levi finally asked, “Why me?”

Erin just stared at Levi almost stupidly, his brain short-circuited for a moment. He then groaned and laid back in his chair staring up at the ceiling wondering just how he could explain it to Levi. He probably didn't want to do this anyway, and was just scrambling to figure out a nice way to reject Eren…

“Look Brat just to be clear I'm not refusing or anything, I'll do it. I just want to know if there's a more specific reason as to why you want me to do this with you and not anybody else,” Levi clarified.

Eren snapped his head back to Levi surprised and happy that the older man said yes. “Oh my God, you'll actually do this for me?! Thank you! Thank you so much Levi you have no idea how much this means to me!”

The boy jumped up in excitement and grabbed Levi's for a hug squishing the older man to him and nuzzling into him already loving the physical contact. Levi's eyes nearly popped out of his head not expecting the Brat to grab him so quickly, he decided to hug Eren back since he decided to go along with this.

They both just stood there for who-knows-how-long holding each other, so finally Eren raised his head to look directly at Levi and he whispered, “To tell you the truth I'm not entirely sure why but I can tell that you just get me, you never belittle me, and you always listen to me when I'm talking. I can tell that you truly care for me Levi, and you're also the most patient person I've ever met, that's why I wanted you to do this with me... Thank you.” Then Eren leaned down and gave Levi a sweet kiss on the forehead.

Levi just stared up at Eren speechless, still not entirely sure what to say or make of the situation. after clearing his thought Levi whispered back, ”Sure no problem Brat, you know I'll always help you out no matter what.” Levi wanted to kiss Eren back but he still wasn't sure how far they could go in this “Pluto” relationship. 

Raising his eyebrows the older man said to the Brat that they were going to have to figure out the rules of this first, that he wouldn't want to go too far and make Eren uncomfortable. He gently cupped Eren’'s face with both his hands and ran his thumbs gently over and cheeks.

Eren smiled brightly and whispered, ”Of course we'll figure this out together.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it makes sense how their relationship is going to progress now if you have any questions feel free to ask me but basically they're going through a platonic friends with benefits type of situation, why they're basically just going to snuggle and touch each other and even kiss each other but that's about it I based this on a real life thing that I saw when I was in Middle School when I walked in on two boys being all cuddly with each other and they explained to me what they were doing. 
> 
> Don't fear though Eren and Levi will actually have sex later on just to let you guys know this isn't a purely platonic thing this is just how it starts.
> 
> Also, I really love the song Shallow from A Star is Born it's a really great song and I actually found a male version of the song with two gay guys singing it I'm not even kidding here's the link: https://youtu.be/ti3qLlLyioI
> 
> If any of you know how to incorporate links an Archive of Our Own please let me know. Otherwise, just copy and paste this link in your browser.
> 
> Please leave a review with your thoughts I made sure to go over the grammar a lot more with this one and I'm going to be paying attention to that a lot more now. 👍🙏❤️️

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you all can see this story is going to be mostly sweet and fluffy, and yes there will be smut eventually. If there's something you need me to clear up, please let me know and I'll try to answer it without any spoilers.
> 
> ~LadyFerocious


End file.
